Another Day as a Duck
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: Um, there’s a tarantula crawling up your leg...'ADAM Afterall they were just having another day as a duck. R
1. Insanity likes Sane People

---Disclaimer- All characters that are mentioned in this story are not mine, well with an exception to a soon to be introduced evil cheerleaders from hell. ---

Julie walked towards the janitor closet, just like the note had told her to do. It didn't make any sense what so ever, but she had to trust Charlie. He was after all their team captain, no matter how unfit for it he may sometimes be, he is a true Captain inside.

'Banksie might be the best player on the team, and Portman well, he's just the guy who keeps us from getting get beat up. So why would those two need to talk with me? The goalie?' Julie asked herself looking confused just staring off into space. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and a knee long striped black and white skirt.

Adam suddenly appeared from around the corner and walked towards Julie. He was wearing his normal "dorky" looking clothes, with a tie and shiny black shoes and all.

"Any clue that what exactly we're supposed to do here?" Adam asked. He was staring at her currently, "different" outfit. Was it him or was it getting hot in there.

"Not a clue," Julie replied. Was it her or was Adam staring a lot lately.

Portman entered the hall and looked at them with a questioning stare. "Babe, Cake-Eater, what's the note about any way?"

Julie and Banksie turned and stared at each other. "Varsity."

"Got that right," Riley said jump out of an empty locker and tackled Portman down. Other Varsity team members jumped out of surrounding lockers and tackled them down.

"Assholes! Get off of me!" Julie screamed but she was pushed up against the wall by Cole who was starting to feel up her shirt. Julie growled angered by his stupidity and kicked him where it hurts. Cole fell down in pain, and Riley could not be any angrier at the action.

Portman had three guys holding him down, and had no luck of getting free. Adam had gotten free from his attacker and was trying to get Portman free. He punched one of the guys in the face, and he left Portman and turned towards Adam.

"You're going to pay for that you lil' son of a b-" the goon tried to say but was tackled down by Julie.

"Thanks," Adam said and Julie nodded in response. With out the other goon out helping the other two keep Portman down, they were easily thrown off.

"What losers, they can't even get an ambush right," Portman said spitefully at them.

The Varsity goons regrouped and attacked them once more. This time, they threw open the janitor's closet and tossed them inside.

"Have fun," Riley said from outside, from the closet they could only see his shadow. "See ya' after the game."

"Shit," Portman mumbled he was pretty sure something was going wrong, but lying on the floor the words that Riley said didn't quite process fast enough.

"Uh, Portman, do you mind getting off me?" Adam said from underneath him. He knew there had to be a reason why the floor was suddenly soft and warm.

Portman clumsily stood up and stared at the surroundings, looked like a regular janitor closet would look, except it was a little tidier and a lot more spacious. He looked at the back and saw Julie lying on top of someone; she was thrown in harder than Adam and he was.

Portman being well Portman couldn't help but notice the cute white duck printed underwear she wore. He also did not fail to notice the fact that her right thigh had bandages that was hinted a little red.

Julie sat up and massaged her head. She turned around and surveyed her surroundings, and soon she realized that she was on top of Scooter, and that she was in the janitor's closet.

"Nice underwear, Babe," Portman said making her stand up abruptly on top of Scooter who moaned in pain. When she heard the moan, she immediately jumped off Scooter and slapped Portman for his unneeded comment.

Scooter sat up rather slowly and smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys, what are you doing in here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Adam stared, he defiantly didn't expect the Varsity goalie to be stuck in the same room as them, with the annual game of JV vs. Varsity in 3 hours, and especially not after that little incident outside of the closet just a few moments ago.

"Well," Scooter said slowly choosing his words slowly, he didn't want it to sound any more stupid than it already was, "you see Riley and I, well Riley, made a huge mess in our room, and of course being the stupid hot shot hockey player that he was, is, refused to clean it up. So I decided to clean it up, because it was after all still my room. And so I went in here to get supplies only to find that the door locks from the outside."

The three ducks stared at him in shock. "How long have you been here?" Julie said swallowing her shock.

"Probably 2 hours," Scooter replied scratching his head. "I don't have a watch on me and my cell phone's batteries died a couple minutes ago."

"And let me guess your cell phone couldn't pick any thing up here," Adam asked hoping that he was wrong.

"Nope not a thing."

Portman started hitting his head against the wall. "TWO FUCKING HOURS! Who knows how long we'll stay in here! The game is only three hours away! No one will probably notice that we're gone!"

"Calm down Dean," Julie said sighing, she was rubbing her throbbing head, she has been feeling crappy all day long, and this was defiantly NOT helping her out, "I'm sure that SOMEONE will notice."

Julie sat herself down on the floor with a noticeable thud. "So what have you been doing the last two hours?"

Adam and Portman followed her and sat themselves down, with a little less noise. Scooter started scratching his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, boredom can really have a hold on you, so I organized the whole place. I heard you guys outside the door and I tried to scream out so that someone could help me but I got knocked out buy one of the boxes that fell on me when you guys started attacking each other."

Julie put her head in her palms. They were doomed and she knew it, but most of all she knew that someone or someones were going to go insane by the end of the day. Portman merely stared at Scooter in disbelief.

"What kind of insane person does that!" Portman yelled suddenly jumping up.

"Portman, I've been in here for two hours, what do you suppose I do?"

"Well there has to be something you can do around here! There can't be just NOTHING!"

Julie stared. The insanity was already starting. There was already no way around it. They were definitely doomed. Portman was madly searching around for something to do, and in doing so he had knocked down a box filled with jars filled with bugs. Now that wouldn't have bothered any one, if they were dead, but sadly they were not, and when the box had fallen the jars had been broken releasing the insects of doom.

Julie screamed she had failed to mention how much she hated creepy crawly things, like tarantulas. "Keep those things away from me!"

She jumped up and searched for a place where they couldn't reach her, fortunately, or unfortunately, there was a single classroom desk that was brought in for repairs. Immediately she jumped for it and stood on it squirming around wishing that the insects of doom would disappear and that they weren't stuck in a closet, and a janitor's one at that.

Of course there is a reason why Julie finding the desk would be unfortunate because though it was brought in for repairs, the janitor just didn't have "time" to fix it. The desk collapsed from her weight.

Portman started laughing his head off while Julie just stared in shock at what had happened. Adam being the kind gentleman he was, or tried to be at least, did his best not to laugh at the misshapen girl. Scooter on the other hand actually moved to help, which was more than either of the other two were willing to do.

"Geez Julie, I didn't know that you weighed that much," Scooter said with a sincere smile. Bad move. Julie, with her cat reflexes, smacked him upside the head.

Portman patted the guy's shoulder and smiled. "Smooth move."

Scooter frowned like a little five year old and rubbed his head, Julie's hits hurt. "I was just kidding, I knew that was brought in for repairs, I was in the same class as Riley when he had broken it."

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Julie screamed in frustration, but Scooter smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't ask?" Another "smooth" move, which earned him a knuckle to the head.

Adam started scratching himself and then sneezed. Apparently he was the only one that noticed that the insects of doom were still loose. Adam kept scratching until a spot on his arm had grown red from the irritation. "Uh, Julie?"

"WHAT!" Julie shouted, she had been awfully moody today, and it was making him wonder if it was her time of the month. Of course from the examples that Portman and Scooter had made, Adam had decided now was not the time to ask, or was it ever.

"Um, there's a tarantula crawling up your leg," Adam said, a little too calmly for anyone's liking, and pointed to Julie.

A/N: Okay, I know that was an unusually strange original, but review ANYWAY! Also I'm bad with keeping stories updated because i run out of ideas so if you have ideas PLZ TELL ME so I can make this story better. Okay I shall have a poll for the end pairing, but its only going to last through the closet scenes so review a lot! Candidates are---

Julie/Adam

Julie/Portman

Julie/Scooter

Julie? (my favorite pairing out of the four, it's a HUGE plot twist later)

? Shall be revealed soon, so vote and REVIEW! Don't make me beg! I don't want to beg! That and you don't want to see me beg.

ONE LAST THING- Read my other story "Cat's Angel" and soon to be up "Gunnar in America"


	2. Too Late for Oops

"Um, there's a tarantula crawling up your leg."

Julie slightly lifted her skirt to look at her leg and sure enough found the king of all insects of doom. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

Portman sighed, "Oh come on Cat it's only a wee little spider."

And with that he, using his bare hands, peeled the spider off of her legs. He smiled his evilly evil smile and started waving the tarantula towards her. That was definitely not helping Julie out with her current situation of hating anything that crawls, and especially on her leg.

"Portman!" Julie screamed. She waved her hands in front of him and accidentally whacked the tarantula out of Portman's hands. The evil king of the insects of doom went flying through the air and landed near the wall were it found a crack in the wall and crawled through. Julie went pail, there was currently a tarantula lose upon the school. Her day was definitely not getting any better

"Guys, some of the other bugs have disappeared too," Adam said distracting Julie from nearly killing Portman, which they needed to keep the Varsity giving them a horrid death. "What kind of bugs were in those jars any way?"

Scooter put his right hand on his chin and started thinking of all the bugs that he had recently seen in the jars before they were freed into the school feeding off any thing that had moved and hopefully the annoying Varsity team.

"Well there were those leaches, but I think they weren't set free. There was a huge jar filled with ticks, um cockroach, let's see there were a lot of crickets in one jar. So far that's all I can think off." Scooter said as if it didn't bother him, well actually it didn't bother him it only bothered Julie. She looked even paler than before if that was even possible.

Julie looked around and saw a huge can of bug spray. Immediately with out thinking it over she started spraying it around the room hoping to kill all of the bugs that were in the room. Of course the bug spray with enough of it in the same place could also poison people.

People like Julie, Scooter, Adam, and Portman. Portman looked like he was about to barf and did in an empty bucket. Adam and Scooter wasn't fairing off well either.

Scooter grabbed a can of Lysol and started spraying it around the room, making them choke even more.

"Anyone have anything that makes a good smell?" Scooter asked. Julie took out an air freshener out of one of her skirt pockets. They stared at her oddly but she merely shrugged it off.

Scooter put it in the middle of the room hoping that the strong scent of Lysol mixed with the bug spray would disappear. They noses were burning from the awful smell.

Portman looked down at his shoes; hey did that part of his shoes just moved? "Uh, guys I think the leaches just found me."

With that everyone followed Portman's eyes to his shoes and to the ground.

"Err; did that piece of the floor just move?" Adam asked as their eyes remained on the floor"

"Did part of your shoes just move?" Julie asked staring at Scooter's shoes.

Everyone rushed to take off their shoes and socks, and looked at the leaches currently attached to their feet and some of their clothing. Julie screamed as she peeled them off and flung it into Portman's hair.

"Julie!" Portman said as he looked for the leach in his hair with one hand and then had to peel off the leaches on his foot. Apparently hopping on one foot in a room full of shelves was not very smart, as he ended up slamming into the shelves that Julie was near. A can of red paint spilled all over Julie.

Julie didn't scream and just stood there staring at the red paint all over her clothes and hair. Red of all colors, she hated the color red, and it was even on her face. Julie took off the paint on her face, and took out her powder blush and looked at the mirror. Her skin was colored red.

"Julie?" Scooter asked. Adam and Portman stood back, and went as far as they could in the janitor's closet. "Julie are you okay?"

"No I am not okay! I'm stuck in a JANITOR'S CLOSET with you, Portman, and Banksie. And we're being attacked by leaches and insects of doom, as well as being poisoned by the Lysol and bug spray. We have a game in what 3 hours!" Julie asked exploding all her anger into her words.

"2 hours actually," Adam said, he just had to be right didn't he?

"Shut up!" And immediately Adam hid in a corner in the room. "I can't go out on the ice looking like this, even if I'm going to be wearing a mask. We don't even know if we'll be FOUND in time for the game. And do you know what! I'm dressed up, ACTUALLY dressed up, for me and Ken's DATE."

Adam, Scooter, and Portman looked like fish, they would try to say something, but decide against it and close their mouths and then they would close it again.

"_Yes_ I'm going out with _KEN_, because he asked me out last week which is more than you three EVER did! Now not only are my clothes ruined but I probably will be RED all through the weekend!"

"Now Julie, calm down," Scooter said calmly and Julie glared at him.

"I AM CALM!" Julie growled and took a deep breath. "I am calm."

"See? Everything is going to be A-okay." Scooter patted her back trying to comfort her.

Or not.

**A/N: **Well there you have it! Myster person has been revealed! So sorry that this chapter was a lot shorter than the first one I kind of received this voice saying, "Um, well I don't think we want to reveal all of the closet scene in two chapters, so I guess we'll have to save it for later?" Yeah, the closet scene will go on for the next chapter and maybe the fourth. And then it's a little chaos, and then Connie and Guy, maybe a little Averman story after wards though. Any way here is the pole! Review if you want to keep this story up! Really T.T I'm so sad about my other story Cat's Angel, no one wanted to review! So far any way and I'm thinking of putting it down.

1.Julie/Adam-3

2.Julie/Portman-0

3. Julie/Scooter-1

4.Julie/Henry-0

Please read my other stories- Gunnar in America and Cat's Angel. The only way I'll know if you read it is you review!

P.S. I'm also thinking of making a HP/MD crossover, good idea? Bad idea? Tell me what you think, either way I won't know how well it turns out if I don't give it a try.


End file.
